Constellation Duelist
by archicastor1
Summary: A young man named Shin Sakaki appears in Maiami City with a mysterious deck. Follow his adventures as he travells across dimensions... And as he meets the girl of his dreams. Fruitshipping included. Rated T for some violence.
1. Beginning

Everything was fine in Maiami City during the night... Except for something. The streets were practically empty, but there was a dark figure walking around. When the figure got to the end of the street, a robber appeared and threatened him.

"Give me your money and anything of value you have!" he shouted.

"If I were you, I would not do that" the stranger said.

"Haha, who do you think you are?" the thief laughed, "In case you don't know, I'm Takeshi Kiraganu, the most dangerous criminal in this place!"

"I am the man who will beat you in a duel right now"

The stranger took out his duel disk and readied himself for a duel. Kiraganu took out his and prepared for what he thought that would not be a challenge.

 **TURN 1**

 **Shin: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5**

 **Takeshi: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5**

"So your name is Shin, huh?" the robber asked, "I'll go first. Since I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon my **Silent Thief** "

 **Silent Thief: Lv. 5 Warrior/Dark ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500**

"If I have a monster with "Thief" in its name, I can special summon my **Thief Apprentice**."

 **Thief Apprentice: Lv. 3 Warrior/Dark/Tuner ATK:900 DEF: 200**

"I tune my **Thief Apprentice** with my **Silent Thief**! Master of crime, come here and steal their hope! Synchro summon! Come out of shadows, Level 8! **Master Thief**!"

 **Master Thief: Lv. 8 Warrior/Dark ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500**

"I set one card face down and end my turn" he concluded.

 **TURN 2**

 **Shin: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5**

 **Takeshi: 4000 LP  
Hand: 2**

"So that is all you have?" Shin asked "I was waiting for more. It's my turn, draw! I, using the Scale 1 **Flame Libra** and the Scale 8 **Flame Sagitario** , set the Pendulum Scale!" he shouted while the word PENDULUM appeared bright on his duel disk.

The criminal was surprised. He had never seen anyone using Pendulums before and he did not have a clue on how they worked.

"Swing, Pendulum of the stars! Draw a constellation in heaven! Pendulum Summon! Straight from their constellations, Level 5 **Rock Leone** in DEF mode and Level 5 **Storm Aquario** in ATK mode!"

 **Rock Leone: Lv. 5 Beast/Earth ATK: 1300 DEF: 2200**

 **Storm Aquario: Lv. 5 Beast Warrior/Water ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000**

"I overlay my **Rock Leone** and my **Storm Aquario** in order to build the overlay network!" Shin shouted as both monsters turned into beams of light and entered a galaxy portal "Majestic winged horse, fly down from your constellation and bring hope to heaven and earth! XYZ summon! Straight from his constellation! Rank 5! **Storm Pegasus**!"

The clouds in the sky opened to show a bright light coming from heaven. Suddenly, a winged horse appeared in the middle of the hole and landed on the street.

 **Storm Pegasus: Rank 5 Winged Beast/Wind ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 OU: 2**

Takeshi smiled, "I activate my trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole! Now your Pegasus will be banished!"

"Not so fast!" Shin exclaimed, "By using one Overlay Unit I can negate your trap and destroy it! I call this move Storm Bringer!"

 **Storm Pegasus OU: 2-1**

Pegasus started running fast around Takeshi's card. He ran so fast that fired appeared and the card was destroyed.

"I'll end this with style" Shin claimed, "By using the last Overlay Unit, your monster's attack is divided into half and my Pegasus attack is doubled! I call this move Tornado Wing!"

 **Storm Pegasus OU: 1-0**

A gigantic tornado rose around Master Thief and Pegasus flew to the top of it.

 **Master Thief ATK: 2800-1400**

 **Storm Pegasus ATK: 2500-5000**

"Go, Pegasus! Attack his Master Thief! Starblast Attack!"

Pegasus started flying down and crashed against Master Thief, who went flying backwards until he fell to the ground.

 **Takeshi: 4000-400 LP**

"Good hit" Kiraganu said, "but I can still fight"

"Not anymore" Shin said, "I activate Flame Libra's Pendulum Effect! When my opponent takes 2000 or more points of damage, then you take 500 more! Inferno Blast!"

Libra shot a giant beam of green light that hit Takeshi, who fell down to the ground.

 **Takeshi: 400-0 LP**

"You were defeated," Shin said while he approached the criminal, "now you'll go where people like you go".

 _ **The next day...**_

Yuya was eating breakfast while his mother read the newspaper.

"Mom, what's so interesting that you're not eating?" Yuya wanted to know.

"Do you know who Takeshi Kiraganu is?"

"Yeah, he is the most dangerous criminal in the whole city"

"He was found completely tied up outside the police station," Yoko explained, "he had a note that said that he was defeated in a duel by a man known as SS"

"The only person that I know with those initials is my cousin Shin"

"But your cousin is not around; he is living far away with his parents"

 _ **Shin's POV:**_

It had been a cold night out there. I was too tired to go to Yuya's house to get some sleep. Luckily, I was carrying my sleeping bag, so I slept on the roof of a building. The next day I walked to my cousin's house and knocked the door. I was expecting Yuya to open it, but the person who did that was his mother.

"Shin? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be living with your parents like 1000 miles away?" Yoko asked.

"Well, yeah, but my parents decided to move" Shin explained, "and while they were working they let me come here to spend some days with you. By the way, where is Yuya?"

"He went to school an hour ago, but he will go to You Show Duel School by 12"

"I'll be there. Bye"

Oh, I did not tell you who I am. That was rude! My name is Shin Sakaki. It doesn't need a lot of effort to know that I am Yuya's relative (to be exact, I am his cousin). This is the story about how I helped Yuya to save the four dimensions.

 **What's up people? It's been a long time since I posted my last story, but better late than never. Last day I was thinking about creating an OC that used YGO cards based on Beyblade Metal Fight, so I created Shin Sakaki, Yuya's cousin. Here you have some information about him:**

 **Name: Shin Sakaki  
Age: 14  
Deck: Light Bladers  
Hair colour: Brown  
Eye colour: Black  
Height: 6 ft  
Extra: He likes to battle against criminals to make a better world.**

 **If you wonder, this is based on tigerkim1027's OC (Yuki) and his Bakugan deck.  
More chapters following Arc-V's storyline are coming soon. Have a good day and remember, don't give up before everything is over.**


	2. Shin vs Sora!

**Shin's POV:**

I had been walking down the street until I saw the most gorgeous girl ever. I stared at her for a while until she noticed me.

"Hey, stop looking at me like an idiot!" she shouted.

I didn't answer.

"You wanted this and now you'll have it"

She hit me so hard that I went back to normal.

"Sorry" I told her.

"Whatever" she said, "Now back off, idiot!"

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I just want to know"

"My name is Mikisho Rakari. Bye"

She walked away after saying that. Man, she was beautiful. I wish I could have spent more time with her. After standing there for a couple of seconds, I decided to continue. Some minutes later, I was standing in front of You Show Duel School. I knocked at the door for ten seconds until a man opened it.

"Hello, who are you?" he asked me.

"My name is Shin Sakaki" I said.

"Wait wait wait!" he exclaimed "Are you Yuya's relative?!"

"I'm his cousin"

"I'M SO HOT-BLOODED RIGHT NOW!" he shouted.

I tried to calm him down, but it was useless. He kept shouting and it seemed like nothing could stop him. Some minutes later, he stopped shouting like an idiot and introduced himself.

"My name is Shuzo Hiragi" he said, "I'm the owner of this place and the only teacher for the moment"

"Well, may I go in?" I asked.

"Of course"

Once inside, I sat on a coach took my backpack off my back and started eating something I had stored in there. It was around 11:30 when I got a call from my father.

"Dad, what's going on?" I wondered.

"I just needed to tell you that we won't be moving to Maiami City until next week, that means that you can stay with your cousin for all that time" he said happily "Oh, by the way, your mother and I inscribed you to Yuya's school and tomorrow will be your first day, so get ready"

"Thanks dad" I said.

"No problem my champion. I must get going, bye"

I took out my deck and started checking if everything was in order. That was until two of the cards fell to the floor. When I picked it up, I realised that it was new.

" _That's strange"_ I thought, _"I wonder how they got here, but they look powerful"_

 **NOTE:** _ **ITHALICS**_ **ARE USED FOR THOUGHTS IN THIS STORY**

Half an hour later, Yuya arrived with a pink-haired girl and a bunch of kids.

"SHIN!" he exclaimed.

"YUYA!"

We hugged each other for some seconds while everyone thought about what was going on there.

"Guys" Yuya broke the silence, "this guy over here is Shin Sakaki, my cousin"

"I didn't know you had a cousin" the pink-haired girl said.

"Well, it's a long story" I started "To summarize, it's been quite a long time since we'd seen each other"

"Allow me to introduce you to my friends" Yuya said, "That girl's name is Yuzu Hiragi and those kids are Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu. Oh, and that one is Sora"

"Wait a second," I interrupted him, "Yuzu, aren't you Shuzo's daughter or something?"

"Yeah" she said, "He is a little bit unbearable sometimes, but he's my father"

"Hey, what if we duel right now?" I proposed.

"That's not a bad idea" my cousin said, "but we are all really tired right now"

"I can duel him," Sora said with a happy smile, "I'm always ready for a duel"

"That's fine for me" I said.

We entered a big room while the others stayed in a separate one. Shuzo went to the place where the control panel was.

"I just hope that Shin can defeat him" Yuya said.

"I've never seen him duel before," Yuzu said "but he is part of your family, so he must be really skilled"

"PLEEEEEAAAAASEEEEEE" screamed Sora, "USE SWEET ISLAND!"

"Fine" Shuzo said.

The field quickly materialized around us. It looked too childish for me, but that was no problem.

"Hey, let's say the oath!" Sora said.

"The what?"

"Forget about it, let's get going!"

 **TURN 1**

 **Shin: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5  
**

 **Sora: 4000 LP  
** **Hand: 5**

"I'll go first" I claimed, "I summon my **Rock Aries** in DEF mode!"

 **Rock Aries: Lv. 4 Beast/Earth ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000**

"I had never seen that card before"

"It's been in my family for years and no other person has ever touched it. I end my turn"

 **TURN 2**

 **Shin: 4000 LP  
Hand: 4  
**

 **Sora: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5**

"I draw! I activate my spell card Toy Vendor! Once per turn, I can discard a card, draw a new one, and reveal it. If it's a Level 4 or lower monster, I can Special Summon it. But, if it's not, I have to discard it"

Sora discarded Fusion Recovery and drew a new card, which was Fluffal Bear, so it was Special Summoned.

Fluffal Bear: Lv. 3 Fairy/Earth ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

"Great, now I summon my Fluffal Leo!"

Fluffal Leo: Lv. 4 Fairy/Earth ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

Suddenly, Sora started running until he found something called "Action Card".

"I activate Candy Shower, switching my Bear to DEF mode"

"What's that?"

"It's an Action Card. They appear all over the Action Field and you must get them to get some advantage during the duel, but be careful, because you can only have one in your hand. I end my turn"

 **TURN 3**

 **Shin: 4000 LP  
Hand: 4**

 **Sora: 4000 LP  
Hand: 3**

"He is using the same strategy" Yuya pointed out.

"It's my turn to shine, I draw!" I shouted, "I, using the Scale 1 **Flame Libra** and the Scale 8 **Flame Sagittario,** I set the Pendulum Scale!"

The word PENDULUM appeared bright on my duel disk.

"Wait, he can use Pendulums too?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Now I can summon monsters from Level 2 to 7 all at the same time! Swing, Pendulum of the stars! Draw a constellation in heaven! Pendulum Summon! Straight from their constellations! Level 4 **Cyber Pegasus** in ATK mode and Level 5 **Rock Leone** in DEF mode!"

 **Rock Leone: Lv. 5 Beast/Earth ATK: 1300 DEF: 2200**

 **Cyber Pegasus: Lv. 4 Machine/Dark ATK: 1800 DEF: 1100**

"I activate my Cyber Pegasus effect! Once per turn, I can increase a monster's Level by one, so I increase Rock Aries **'** Level to 5!"

Rock Aries: Lv. 4-5

"Now I overlay my Rock Aries and my Rock Leone in order to build the Overlay Network!" I shouted while my monsters turned into beams of light and entered a galaxy portal, "Majestic winged horse, fly down from your constellation and bring hope to heaven and earth! XYZ Summon! Straight from his constellation! Rank 5! **Storm Pegasus**!"

 **Storm Pegasus: Rank 5 Winged Beast/Wind ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

"To get things worse for you, I summon my **Dark Bull** in ATK mode!"

 **Dark Bull: Lv. 4 Beast/Earth ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600**

"Battle! I attack your Bear with my Dark Bull! Bull Uppercut!"

When my monster was about to hit Fluffal Bear, Sora dashed until reaching an Action Card.

"I activate **Sweet Trench!** When this card is activated, your Battle Phase is over!" Sora cried.

Damn, I was about to win this duel and I forgot about Action Cards, but I found one near me, so I grabbed it.

"I activate **Sweet Draw**! This card allows me to draw an extra card, but if I don't use it in any way, it will be banished" I placed my hand on my deck nervously. I knew that if I didn't get the right card I would lose "I draw! This card... I set one card face down and end my turn"

 **TURN 4**

 **Shin: 4000 LP  
Hand: 0**

 **Sora: 4000 LP  
Hand: 3**

"Get ready for the coup de grace!" Sora laughed, "I draw! I activate the effect of Toy Vendor. I discard Fusion Recovery" The card he drew was Edge Imp Sabres, so it was summoned.

Edge Imp Sabres: Lv. 3 Fiend/Dark ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

"I activate Polymerization to combine Fluffal Bear with Edge Imp Sabres! Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Level 6! Frightfur Bear!"

Frightfur Bear: Lv. 6 Fiend/Dark ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800

"Battle! I attack your Dark Bull with my Bear!" Sora's monster used his arm to destroy my Dark Bull.

 **Shin: 4000-3500 LP**

"I activate my Bear's effect! When it destroys a monster, it is equipped to him and my monster gains its ATK points!"

Frightfur Bear: 2200-3900 ATK

"I place two cards face down and end my turn"

 **TURN 5**

 **Shin: 3500 LP  
Hand: 0**

 **Sora: 4000 LP  
Hand: 2**

"Here I go, I draw!" I exclaimed, "First, I'll summon my **Mad Gasher** in DEF mode!"

 **Mad Gasher: Beast/Water ATK: 900 DEF: 1200**

"Then, I'll activate Storm Pegasus' effect! I use one Overlay Unit to divide your monster's ATK points into half and then my Pegasus' ATK points are doubled until the end of this turn! Tornado Wing!"

OU: 2-1

Frightfur Bear: 3900-1950 ATK

Storm Pegasus: 2500-5000 ATK

"Go, Storm Pegasus! Attack Frightfur Bear! Starblast Attack!"

"Not so fast!" Sora shouted "I activate my face down trap, Punch-in-the-Box! Your attack is negated, one of your monsters is sent to the graveyard and the attacking monster loses ATK points equal to the monster that was removed's ATK or DEF points!"

"I activate Storm Pegasus' effect! By using one Overlay Unit, your trap's effect is negated and then it is destroyed! Storm Bringer!"

OU: 1-0

Pegasus ran around the card so fast that fire appeared and destroyed the trap.

"Continue your attack, Pegasus!"

"Then I activate my other face down trap! It's one more Punch-in-the-Box! I send your Cyber Pegasus to the graveyard and I decrease your Storm Pegasus' ATK points by Cyber Pegasus' ATK points!"

Storm Pegasus: 5000-3200 ATK

"Well, I have nothing else to do. I end my turn"

Storm Pegasus: 3200-1400 ATK

Frightfur Bear: 1950-3900 ATK

 **TURN 5**

 **Shin: 3500 LP  
Hand: 0**

 **Sora: 4000 LP  
Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Sora shouted, "I activate Toy Parade. This card allows my Bear to attack the same number of times as the number of equipped cards it has! I'll attack your Storm Pegasus with my Frightfur Bear!"

I ran across the field until I found an Action Card and activated it.

"I activate **Sweet Change**! I change the target of the attack to my Mad Gasher!"

Sora's monster attack my Gasher and destroyed it, but it was in DEF mode, so I didn't take any damage. I didn't notice that the worst part was about to come.

"I equip your Mad Gasher to my Frightfur Bear!"

Frightfur Bear: 3900-4800

"Because of Toy Vendor's effect, I can attack again! I attack your Pegasus with my monster!"

I tried to grab an Action Card, but I was too slow. Frightfur Bear's attack reached my Pegasus and destroyed it.

 **Shin: 3500-100 LP**

"No!" I cried.

My ace had been destroyed and I had no chance to win the duel. I started crying, but I remembered my father's words.

"Don't give up until everything is over"

I stood up as I got the pendulum that he had given to me when I was little.

"Thanks dad, you're the best!"

 **NOTE: Shin's father is Yusho's brother**

My pendulum started shining as I regained courage and activated my face down.

"I activate my face down spell card, **Rank-Up-Magic: Galaxy Force**! When my Storm Pegasus is destroyed, I can return it from the graveyard and turn him and this card into Overlay Units! Your Bear cannot equip my monster to it, so forget about attacking!"

Both the monster and the spell turned into beams of light and entered a galaxy portal.

"Hope of the world, return from ashes and bring hope to heaven and earth one more time! Rank-Up XYZ Change! Straight from his constellation! Rank 6! **Galaxy Pegasus**!"

A gigantic galaxy appeared on the sky and my new monster came out from the middle of it.

 **Galaxy Pegasus: Winged Beast/Light ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

Sora remained mute for a while. I supposed that the reason for that was that he had never seen someone summoning a monster like that. The guys stared at my monster for a while before Yuya spoke.

"That is one heck of a monster!" he shouted

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Sora said.

 **TURN 6**

 **Shin: 100 LP  
Hand: 0**

 **Sora: 4000 LP  
Hand: 2**

" _This is the last chance I have to win this duel!_ " I thought, "Prepare to see something you never saw before, let's go, STELLAR DRAW!" when I drew the card from my deck, a shining light appeared around my duel disk.

"I activate Galaxy Pegasus' effect! By using one Overlay Unit I can reduce your monster's ATK points to 100 and then double my monster's ATK! Stardust Driver!"

OU: 2-1

Galaxy Pegasus flew high until reaching space and then crashed against Sora's monster, leaving it wounded.

Galaxy Pegasus: 3000-6000

Frightfur Bear: 4800-100

"Battle! Galaxy Pegasus, attack Frightfur Bear! Star Booster Attack!"

"I activate my face down trap! My last Punch-in-the-Box!"

"When my Galaxy Pegasus attacks a monster while having an Overlay Unit, no effects can be activated until the end of the attack!"

My monster flew high and then started coming down until it crashed against Sora's monster and destroyed it completely.

Sora flew backwards until he reached the ground.

 **Sora: 4000-0 LP**

As the Action Field banished around us, I helped my opponent to stand up and then gave him a handshake. It was the best duel I had ever had until that moment.

"I hope we can duel again someday!" I smiled.

"Yeah, but I will be stronger and when that day comes, I'll crash you just like you did with me!" Sora screamed as Yuya and the others entered the place.

Hours passed. I told them about my parents, about how Yuya and I met and about how I got my deck. They told me about how Yuya defeated Strong Ishijima, about Entertainment Duels and many other things. It was around 20:00 when we all left.

After having dinner at Yuya's house, I went to the guest room to see the cards that helped me that day. I knew that they were not there for any reason and that I needed to find out more about them, but not then. I checked my backpack until I touched my other deck. I took it out and looked at it.

"The **Samurai Ranger** deck" I said in low voice "The other deck that's been in my family for years... I'll save it for later"

I put my decks inside my backpack and went to sleep.

 **No one's POV:**

Two masked people got together at the docks.

"So, have you found out anything about Academia?" one of them asked.

"Maybe. There's a place called Leo Duel School, it may be related to Academia, but I don't know" the other one said.

"I hope that it is. My sister won't be safe forever. By the way, what about Ryuji?"

"He told me that he would get more information before coming back with us. I hope that he doesn't hurt anyone with his **L-Drago** "

 _ **Far away from there, in an alley...**_

"Surrender to the power of the resistance!" a masked man said.

"Never!" a member of LDS shouted.

"You've sealed your fate! **Lightning L-Drago** , attack! Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!"

The LDS member was thrown down to the ground and the masked man got near him.

"Prepare to meet what you sealed!" he said.

The stranger's duel disk started shining and then it stopped. As he walked away, a card with his opponent's face was lying on the ground. A long haired girl watched the whole scene in horror before running away.

 **What's up people? I wasn't home during the weekend, so that's the reason for the delay. Here you have some information about Mikisho:**

 **Name: Mikisho Rakari  
Age: 14  
Deck: Nighlok  
Hair colour: Black  
Eye colour: Yellow  
Height: 5.5 ft  
Extra: She is a tsundere.**

 **This OC was created by CHRIS 501 (one of my friends) and he allowed me to use it in this story. If you are reading this, thanks a lot man, you rock! Before you ask me any questions about the Samurai Ranger and the Nighlok decks, I'll let you know that I like Power Rangers: Samurai and I wanted to create decks that used Samurai Rangers and Nighlok monsters as cards. That's all for now. Have a good day and Let It Rip!**


	3. Samurai Rangers vs Nighlok Monsters!

**Shin's POV:**

It was 7 in the morning and I had to get ready for my first day at school. When I woke up, I saw a box near the door with a note that said: "Son, this box contains the school's uniform. Have a nice first day. Mom" I was grateful for this. After dressing up with the uniform wearing the jacket in a similar way to Yuya, a blue shirt and black pants, I went downstairs just to find Yuya having breakfast. "What's up?" I asked. "Nothing special" he said, "Mom went to work early and left breakfast ready for us. Sit down and eat, we have enough time".

Half an hour later, we were walking to school and I told him something that he was not expecting to hear. "Hey" I said "your girlfriend is very pretty". "Who? Yuzu?" he was as red as a tomato "She is not my girlfriend! We are just friends!"

"So you were friendzoned" I joked. "That's not funny at all!" Yuya shouted. I just laughed while I thought about my cousin confessing his love to his crush.

We got to school and waited in the hallway for the class to start. When it was time to enter, I saw Mikisho Rakari entering the classroom. " _I can't believe she will be with me_ " I thought, " _Who knows? Maybe we can become friends_ ".

Once inside, the teacher asked Mikisho and me to go to the front so we could introduce ourselves to the class. "Dear students" he started, "from now on these two will be in this class". "I can't believe I am this idiot's classmate" she whispered. " _It seems that there's a long way to go_ " I thought.

"Allow me to introduce myself" she told everyone, "My name is Mikisho Rakari and my parents moved here recently, so I will be with you for a long time". "Miss Rakari, please go sit there" the teacher told her while he pointed an empty seat. "Well, it's my turn" I said, "My name is Shin Sakaki and I am Yuya's cousin. My parents will be moving here next Monday but they sent me here to stay with Yuya for a few days to get used to this city". "Mr Sakaki, go sit next to Miss Rakari"

I blushed for a moment " _Now is my chance_ ". I sat by her side and waited for the class to begin. We were talking about WW2 when the teacher had to go out to answer a phone call. Everyone started talking and I saw Yuya talking with Yuzu. " _I hope that someday she notices how he feels about her_ " I thought when I saw them. After a while, I turned to talk with Mikisho. "H-Hey" I was too shy to talk with her. "What do you want?" she answered angrily. "W-Would you like to be my friend?" I asked her shyly. "No way" she said confidently. "I propose something. We'll meet in You Show Duel School at midday" I said, "We'll have a duel. If you win, you can ignore me, but if I win, we'll be friends". She looked away for some seconds after turning back to me and saying "Fine, but don't act like a weirdo"

There was a party inside my brain in that same moment. The girl I liked had finally paid attention to me for just a minute. However, I started feeling a dark energy coming out of her body. I don't know how, but I knew that I had to use the **Samurai Ranger** deck when we duelled. Two minutes later, the teacher returned and continued with the class. We studied until 11:30, when the bell rang.

I sat with Yuya and Yuzu during lunchtime to eat. "Hey" I greeted them. "Shin, what's up?" Yuzu asked me with a smile. "I'll have a duel in your father's duel school at midday". She sighed and smiled "Finally we'll get to see some action". "Who are you going to duel?" Yuya asked while eating. "This new girl" I explained "Mikisho Rakari". "Be careful" my cousin told me "I sense some dark energy within her". "I know" I told him "Remember the other deck that our family has?". "Yeah" he nodded, "Something about the samurai". "I will use it" I said. "Cool, I'll finally be able to see it in action".

We went to You Show after school and, to my surprise, Mikisho was already there waiting for us. "You're late" she said while pointing at her hand watch. "Sorry" I apologized, "Let's enter the building". While Shuzo prepared the field, I swapped decks without my opponent noticing.

"Let's get started" I shouted. "If you are happy, then I am" she said.

"But first, let's activate the Action Field!" Shuzo shouted from the control room "Sunset Stronghold!" An ancient Japanese fortress surrounded us in a matter of seconds. To be honest, it fitted my deck.

 **TURN 1**

 **Shin: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5**

 **Mikisho: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5**

"Ladies first" she said, "I summon my **Spitfang** in DEF mode!"

 **Spitfang: Lv. 3 Nighlok/Dark/Tuner ATK: 700 DEF: 1200**

" _That deck_ " I was horrified, " _It's the one my family has been trying to destroy for years. If I don't defeat it, then the darkness of the Nighlok will take control of her_ ". "If I have a Nighlok monster of the field, then I can special summon my **Mooger**!"

 **Mooger: Lv. 3 Nighlok/Dark ATK: 1300 DEF: 800**

"I tune my Level 3 Spitfang with my Level 3 Mooger!" she cried as Spitfang turned into three green rings , "Broken heart, return to the human world and bring doom to heaven and earth! Synchro Summon! Level 6! **Dayu, the Broken Heart**!"

 **Dayu, the Broken Heart: Lv. 6 Nighlok/Dark/Synchro ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000**

"Finally, I'll activate the Field Spell **Sanzu River**!" Red water covered the field and I climbed to the top of one of the hills to avoid touching it. " _The Sanzu River_ " I thought in despair " _If I touch that thing, I'll die_ ". "I end my turn" she said after jumping to Dayu's shoulder.

 **TURN 2**

 **Shin: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5**

 **Mikisho: 4000 LP  
Hand: 2**

"I draw!" I cried, "I, using the Scale 3 **Samurai Mentor Ji** and Scale 8 **Samurai Apprentice Spike** , set the Pendulum Scale!" Two columns of blue light appeared by my side, each one with its respective monster. "Now I can summon monsters between Level 4 to 7 all at the same time! Swing, Pendulum of power, draw a symbol of hope in heaven! Pendulum Summon! Advance, Level 7 **Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger**!"

 **Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger: Lv. 7 Warrior/Fire ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 PS: 4**

"When he is summoned, I can summon my **Antonio, the Golden Samurai Ranger** from my deck and add the card **Zord Combination** to my hand!"

 **Antonio, the Golden Samurai Ranger: Lv.7 Warrior/Light ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 PS: 2**

"When he is summoned, I can add **ClawZord** to my hand! Battle! I attack your Dayu with Jayden! Fire Smasher!". "Not so fast!" Mikisho grinned, "When the card Sanzu River is in play Nighlock type monsters cannot be destroyed by battle!". "That doesn't matter!" I shoutedd "You still take the damage!"

 **Mikisho: 4000-3700 LP**

"Then, I attack Dayu with Antonio! Barracuda Blade!"

 **Mikisho: 3700-3400 LP**

"I set one card face down end my turn"

 **TURN 3**

 **Shin: 4000 LP  
Hand: 3**

 **Mikisho: 3400 LP  
Hand: 2**

"You'll regret hurting Dayu!" she shouted angrily "I draw! I activate her effect! I can special summon a Nighlok monster from my graveyard in DEF mode, with 0 ATK and DEF points, no effect and Level 1 or 2! Come back, Spitfang!"

Spitfang: Lv. 1 Nighlok/Dark ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"I tune my Level 1 Spitfang with my Level 6 Dayu, the Broken Heart!" she cried as Spitfang turned into a green ring, "Cursed soul, return from your rest and kill everything you see! Synchro Summon! Level 7! **Deker, the Cursed Warrior** "

 **Deker, the Cursed Warrior: Lv.7 Nighlok/Dark/Synchro ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

"That monster looks creepy" Yuzu said scared. "Yes it is" Mikisho said, "and you'll fear his effect! When he battles a Warrior type monster, his ATK points increase by 1000! Battle! Deker, attack Jayden!"

 **NOTE: I'll just write the name of the monsters for increase/decrease situations from now on.**

Deker: 2500-3500 ATK

"I activate Samurai Mentor Ji's Pendulum effect!" I claimed, "Once per turn, if a Samurai, Zord or Megazord monster is going to be destroyed by battle, it isn't!". "Hehe" Mikisho laughed evily, "You still take the damage". "Agh" I went flying backwards and almost fell into the Sanzu River, but Antonio saved me and threw me to the stronghold's roof.

 **Shin: 4000-3000 LP**

Deker: 3500-2500 ATK

"I set one card face down and end my turn"

 **TURN 4**

 **Shin: 3000 LP  
Hand: 3**

 **Mikisho: 3400 LP  
Hand: 3**

"Time to feel the samurai power!" I shouted while I smiled, "Draw! I activate the Spell **Zord Combination** , I banish the fusion materials and summon the fusion monster from the extra deck! I banish the **Lion, Dragon, Bear, Turtle** and **Ape Folding Zords**! Fire lion, water dragon, forest bear, air turtle and earth ape, combine into one and bring hope to heaven and earth! Fusion Summon! Level 8! **Samurai Megazord**!".

 **Samurai Megazord: Lv. 8 Machine/Light/Fusion ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"It is huge!" Yuya exclaimed while he looked at my giant monster. "When it is summoned, I can draw one card" I said, "Now I activate Polymerization, I combine my Samurai Megazord with my **ClawZord**! Giant warrior, morphing creature, combine into one and bring hope to heaven and earth! Fusion Summon! Level 10! **Claw Armour Megazord**!"

 **Claw Armour Megazord: Lv. 10 Machine/Light/Fusion ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000**

"When this cards is summoned, I draw two cards" I said "Battle! Claw Armour Megazord, attack Deker! When this card battles a Nighlok monster, it gains 500 ATK points! Double Katana Strike!"

Claw Armour Megazord: 3500-4000 ATK

 **Mikisho: 3400-1900 LP**

Claw Armour Megazord: 4000-3500 ATK

She was violently thrown backwards against a wall. I was really worried, maybe she injured herself. "Mikisho, are you okay?" I asked her. "Yes, you idiot!" she was angrier than never. "Now you'll feel the Master's Wrath! I activate my Trap card, **Master Xandred's Wrath**! With this card, one Spitfang and one Mooger return from the graveyard!" A dark aura was surrounding her, while her beautiful yellow eyes were now completely red. "I... End my turn"

 **TURN 5**

 **Shin: 3000 LP  
Hand: 4**

 **Mikisho: 1900 LP  
Hand: 3**

"Prepare to feel darkness!" Mikisho shouted evily "DARK DRAW!" her duel disk and her drawn card turned black. "I summon my **Mooger Trick or Treater**!"

 **Mooger Trick or Treater: Lv. 1 Nighlok/Dark/Tuner ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"I tune my Level 3 Spitfang with my Level 7 Deker, the Cursed Warrior! Evil King of the Nighlok, arise from the bottom of the Sanzu River and bring doom to heaven and earth! Synchro Summon! Level 10! **Serrator, the Nighlok King**!"

 **Serrator, the Nighlok King: Lv. 10 Nighlok/Dark/Synchro ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000**

"Now I tune my Level 1 Mooger Trick or Treater with my Level 3 Mooger! Long armed demon, arise from the bottom of the Sanzu River and bring doom to heaven and earth! Synchro Summon! Level 4! **Rofer**!"

 **Rofer: Lv. 4 Nighlok/Dark/Synchro/Tuner ATK: 1800 DEF: 1800**

"Those monsters are useless against my Megazord!" I shouted. "Think about that again!" Mikisho grinned evily again, "When Serrator is summoned I can special summon two **Papyrux Tokens** to my field!"

 **Papyrux Token x2: Lv. 5 Nighlok/Dark ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500**

"When Rofer is used to Synchro Summon, it counts as two Tuner monsters" Mikisho stated, "Plus, the monsters used as materials loses 2 Levels!"

Serrator: Lv. 10-8

"A Synchro Tuner?!" I exclaimed, "I had never seen something like that before!". Mikisho's dark aura became stronger, "I tune my Level 4 Rofer with my Level 8 Serrator, the Nighlok King!" Rofer turned into four green rings "Pure evil! Ultimate Nighlok! Arise from the bottom of the Sanzu River and bring doom, chaos and destruction to heaven and earth! Synchro Summon! Level 12! **Master Xandred** "

 **Master Xandred: Lv. 12 Nighlok/Dark/Synchro ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000**

Everyone remained silent. Master Xandred was horrible and malefic. Mikisho's aura was now darker than ever. "I activate Master Xandred's effect! I tribute two Nighlok type monsters and double his ATK points until the end of this turn! Bye bye Papyrux Tokens!"

Master Xandred: 5000-10000 ATK

"1-10-10000 ATK points?!" Yuya and Yuzu shouted at the same time. "Oh, and the attack target loses 1000 ATK points! Prepare for your doomsday!" Mikisho shouted evily "Battle! Master Xandred, attack Jayden! Malefic Strike!"

Jayden: 2500-1500

"I activate Samurai Apprentice Spike's Pendulum effect!" I shouted desperately, "I can change the target of an attack to any Samurai, Zord or Megazord monster on the field, realease any amount of Samurai, Zord or Megazord monsters except for the new target and the damage I take is lowered by the released monster's total ATK points! I change the target to my Claw Armour Megazord, release Jayden and Antonio and only take 2500 points of damage! Plus, I activate Samurai Mentor Ji's effect to negate Claw Armour Megazord's destruction!"

Jayden: 1500-2500

Claw Armour Megazord: 3500-2500

Master Xandred's sword pierced the Megazord's chest and almost destroyed it. There was a giant explosion that sent me flying backwards and almost fell into the Sanzu River again, but my Megazord saved me and put me on its shoulder.

 **Shin: 3000-500 LP**

Claw Armour Megazord: 2500-3500

"You are almost defeated" Mikisho said, "Why do you continue fighting if you can surrender and be absorbed by the Sanzu River?". "My father told me to never give up before everything is over" I told her, "And that's exactly what I'm going to do!". "I end my turn" she said, "Draw your last card so I can finish you off once and for all!"

Master Xandred: 10000-5000 ATK

 **TURN 6**

 **Shin: 500 LP  
Hand: 4**

 **Mikisho: 1900 LP  
Hand: 3**

" _If I don't draw_ _ **Gigazord Combination**_ _, I'll lose the duel_ " I was really nervous because if I lost, I would be absorbed by the Sanzu River, "Mom, dad, Yuya, aunt, ancestors, lend me your power for one final draw!". A red aura started shining around me and I felt confident one more time. "Here I go, ANCESTORS DRAW!" the red aura turned crimson. "I activate the Spell **Gigazord Combination**! If I have a Megazord monster on the field, I can activate this and banish all fusion materials!" I explained, "I banish the Claw Armour Megazord, the BullZord, the Samurai Battlewing and the OctoZord! Giant legend, morphing creature, untameable beast, mystic sea creature, flying combination, become the ultimate Megazord and bring hope to heaven and earth! Fusion Summon! Level 12! **Samurai Gigazord**!"

 **Samurai Gigazord: Lv. 12 Machine/Divine/Fusion ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000**

This new monster was bigger than any other Megazord I had showed before. "I know that if I don't destroy Master Xandred you won't return to normal" I told her, "so I have an idea! I reveal my face down card, the Equip Spell **SharkZord**! I'll equip Samurai Gigazord with it! This card allows me to destroy one Spell, Trap or set card on the field! I destroy the Sanzu River Field Spell!"

The Sanzu River started draining until it was nothing. Gigazord put me back on the ground and I readied myself to battle. "Also, if a Megazord monster is equipped with this card, it gains 2000 ATK points!"

Samurai Gigazord: 5000-7000 ATK

"Battle! Samurai Gigazord, attack Master Xandred! Ultimate Samurai Slash!" Gigazord cut Master Xandred into half and there was another giant explosion which sent Mikisho flying backwards.

 **Mikisho: 1900-0 LP**

 **WINNER: Shin**

I knew that if I didn't do something she would get injured. I jumped on Gigazord's hand to get some momentum and then jumped to catch Mikisho in the middle of the air. She was unconscious. I was worried thinking that the explosion killed her. Yuya, Yuzu and Shuzo rushed into the room to help her. Little by little she started opening her eyes. Luckily, they were yellow again. "Sh-Shin..." she whispered "Th-Thanks". The guys helped me to put her on the couch. After recovering completely, she hugged me and said: "Thanks for breaking the curse of the Nighlok deck. Now I'll be able to use it without any risk". "I am happy if you are happy" I told her. She blushed a little bit and then kissed my forehead. "That's my gift for saving me from the curse and from breaking my back" she said gently. We started talking for some time and became good friends. After a while, Yuya and Yuzu joined us and we had some fun together, like normal teenagers.

Hours passed and we had to go home. Yuya went ahead us and I walked alongside Mikisho. She was looking in other direction, so I grabbed her hand. My face was as red as a tomato. I thought that she didn't notice what I did, but when she looked to the front, I realised that she was both blushing and smiling shyly. We walked to her house, said goodbye to each other and then I returned to Yuya's place.

When I opened the door, I smelt something delicious. "Hey, Shin, come in, we are about to have dinner" my aunt said. "Thanks, I'm really hungry" I laughed. After eating, I went to Yuya's bedroom with him to talk for a while. "You like Mikisho, don't you?" Yuya asked with an evil smile on his face. "I'll be honest" I said, "Yes, I like her. I think she is beautiful". "I wish I could confess my feelings to Yuzu someday" he said sadly. "Don't worry, pal" I tried to comfort him, "that day will come sooner than you imagine". We hugged before I went to the guest room to get some sleep for the next day.

 **No one's POV:**

The same group of people got together at the docks again, but this time, the man with L-Drago was there. "Any information?" the tallest one asked. "Not much, but I'll ambush some LDS students tomorrow" the other guy said. "Here you have some LDS students" the last one said while he threw some carded people to the floor. "Ryuji, you should stop doing that" the tallest one said. "Shun, don't be stupid" Ryuji answered, "I'll do the same they did to our people. Yuto, we should get going". "As you say, cousin, as you say" Yuto told him.

Mikisho was spying on them from behind a wall. " _That guy Ryuji is identical to Shin_ " she thought and then blushed, " _but I believe that Shin is way more handsome than him_ ".

 **What's up? There you have more than 3 K words! This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I really liked writing the duel between Shin and Mikisho. Don't worry, the Light Bladers deck will be used again. The thing is that Shin used the Samurai Ranger deck to break the curse. Oh, by the way, Shin will use this deck when Mikisho and him duel together in the future! Don't worry, they will kiss on the lips in the future.  
Did you like the idea of Shin having his own counterparts? Tell me that with your reviews! I placed a poll on my profile asking you if Mikisho should have her own dimensional counterparts. Vote so I can know your opinion.  
Here you have some information about Ryuji:**

 **Name: Ryuji** **  
** **Age: 14** **  
** **Deck: Dark Bladers** **  
** **Hair colour: Blonde** **  
** **Eye colour: Green** **  
** **Height: 6 ft** **  
** **Extra: He is determined to make justice to his fallen comrades.**

 **I hope you really enjoyed this chapter (I spent the whole afternoon writing it). Please, write a review so I can know what you think about this story and this chapter. That's all for now. Have a good day and Let It Rip!**


	4. The Dragon Emperor arises

**NOTE: FROM NOW ON, MONSTERS BASED ON BEYBLADES WILL BE "BEYBEAST" TYPE**

 **FRIDAY 16:00**

 **Shin's POV:**

I was walking with my friends (except for Yuzu and Ayu, who were buying ice-cream) until I decided to speak. "Yuya" he looked at me, "Why is Yuzu taking so long?". He was also confused, so he didn't give me a clear answer, "I don't know, maybe the queue is too long"

"I am going to go get her" I said confidently before rushing to where she should have been. To my surprise, I found Ayu, but Yuzu wasn't around. "Ayu, where's Yuzu?" I asked her. "She will face Shingo Sawatari on the harbour" she said. She looked worried, so I ran to the harbour immediately.

When I was about to enter warehouse 52, a masked man stopped me from entering. "You look a lot like me" he laughed. Yeah, I must admit that we had the same face that I have. He was blonde, with green eyes and he was as tall as I am. "I don't know who you are, but you are going to let me enter that building!" I shouted at him.

"Don't be so stupid" he said mockingly, "My pal is there taking care of some business". "And my friend is also there, so let me pass!" I insisted. He just looked at me furiously and took out his duel disk "You're not going anywhere!"

I took out mine without any hesitation "And you're going down!" I told him. "Let's duel!"

 **TURN 1**

 **Shin: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5**

 **Ryuji: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5**

"So your name is Ryuji" I said. "Yes, and I'm taking the first turn!" he shouted, "If I have no monsters on the field, I can summon **Storm Capricorn**!"

 **Storm Capricorn: Lv. 5 Beybeast/Earth ATK: 2000 DEF: 100**

"Wait, you also use Beybeasts?!" I exclaimed. "Yes" he said without any doubt, "I set one card face down and end my turn"

 **TURN 2**

 **Shin: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5**

 **Ryuji: 4000 LP  
Hand: 3**

"I draw!" I shouted, "I summon my Goblindbergh!"

Goblindbergh: Lv. 4 Warrior/Earth ATK: 1400 DEF: 0

"When he is successfully summoned, I can special summon one Level 4 or lower monster from my hand by changing him to DEF mode, so Let It Rip, **Earth Virgo**!"

 **Earth Virgo: Lv. 4 Beybeast/Earth ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800**

"I overlay my Goblindbergh and my Earth Virgo in order to build the overlay network!" I cried while my monsters turned into beams of light and entered a galaxy portal, "Mystic horse, use your horn to strike your opponents across heaven and earth! XYZ Summon! Straight from his constellation! Rank 4! **Ray Striker**!"

 **Ray Striker: Rank 4 Beybeast/Wind ATK: 2300 DEF 1700 OU: 2**

"I activate Striker's effect!" I said, "By using one Overlay Unit, I increase my Striker's ATK by 400 until the end of this turn!"

 **OU: 2-1**

Ray Striker: 2300-2700

"Battle! I attack your Storm Capricorn with my Ray Striker! Lightning Sword Flash!" Striker's horn pierced Capricorn's chest and destroyed it.

 **Ryuji: 4000-3300**

"I activate my face down Trap card, **Return to Competition**!" Ryuji shouted, "When a Beybeast type monster is destroyed, it returns to the field with 0 ATK and DEF points!"

Storm Capricorn: 2000-0 ATK 100-0 DEF

"I set one card face down and end my turn"

Ray Striker: 2700-2300

 **TURN 3**

 **Shin: 4000 LP  
Hand: 3**

 **Ryuji: 3300 LP  
Hand: 3**

"Now you'll pay the price for facing the Dragon Emperor!" he shouted angrily, "I draw! If Storm Capricorn is on the field, I can special summon my **Thermal Pisces**!"

 **Thermal Pisces: Lv. 5 Beybeast/Water ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000**

"I overlay my Storm Capricorn and my Thermal Pisces in order to build the overlay network!" he cried while his monsters turned into beams of light and entered an extremely dark galaxy portal, "Ancient Emperor! Arise once again to bring misery to those who oppose you! XYZ Summon! Straight from his constellation! Rank 5! **Lightning L-Drago**!"

 **Lightning L-Drago: Rank 5 Beybeast/Dark ATK 2500 DEF: 2000 OU: 2**

"Surrender to the Dragon Emperor!" he shouted. "Never!" I replied. "You've sealed your fate!" he was furious, "I activate L-Drago's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, all the monsters you have lose their ATK points and my L-Drago gains all of them! Tribute to the Emperor!"

 **OU: 2-1**

Ray Striker: 2300-0

Lightning L-Drago: 2500-4800

"Prepare to meet what you've sealed!" he was surrounded by a dark aura, "Lightning L-Drago, attack Ray Striker! Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!". "I activate my face down trap card, **Counter Offensive**!" I shouted, "I only take half the damage!" L-Drago attacked Striker and destroyed him brutally.

 **Shin: 4000-1600 LP**

"I set one card face down and end my turn"

 **TURN 4**

 **Shin: 1600 LP  
Hand: 3**

 **Ryuji: 3300 LP  
Hand: 2**

"I draw! I, using the Scale 1 **Flame Libra** and the Scale 8 **Flame Sagittario** , set the Pendulum Scale!". "Huh?" he looked surprised. "Now I can summon monsters between Level 2 to 7 all at the same time!" I smiled, "Swing, Pendulum of the stars! Draw a constellation in heaven! Pendulum Summon! Straight from their constellations! Level 5 **Rock Leone** and Level 5 **Storm Aquario**!"

 **Rock Leone: Lv. 5 Beybeast/Wind (he'll be Wind type from now on) ATK: 1300 DEF: 2200**

 **Storm Aquario: Lv. 5 Beybeast/Water ATK: 2200 DEF: 1000**

"I activate my Flame Sagittario's Pendulum effect, when monsters are successfully Pendulum Summoned, I can draw a number of cards equal to the number of monsters that were summoned!" I explained, "I overlay my Rock Leone and my Storm Aquario in order to build the overlay network! Majestic winged horse, fly down from your constellation and bring hope to heaven and earth! XYZ Summon! Straight from his constellation! Rank 5! **Storm Pegasus**!"

 **Storm Pegasus: Rank 5 Beybeast/Wind ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 OU: 2**

A dark aura started surrounding me and I couldn't control myself. I started hearing Pegasus and L-Drago screaming. Ryuji also lost control and he started behaving like a beast. I was about to activate Pegasus' effect to attack L-Drago and finish the duel, but Mikisho appeared out of nowhere and saw us. I could hear her crying as she approached me and hugged me.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, SHIN!" she cried, "YOU ARE NOT LIKE THIS! RETURN BACK TO NORMAL!". I had totally lost control of my body, so I pushed her back furiously, making her fall to the ground. "I activate Storm Pegasus' effect! By using one overlay unit, your monster's ATK is divided into half and my Pegasus' ATK is doubled until the end of this turn! Tornado Wing!"

Lightning L-Drago: 4800-2400

Storm Pegasus: 2500-5000

"Battle! I attack Lightning L-Drago with Storm Pegasus! Starblast Attack!" Pegasus pierced L-Drago and made him blow up.

 **Ryuji: 4000-1400**

"I activate Libra's Pendulum effect! When you take 2000 or more points of damage, you take 500 more! Inferno Blast!"

 **Ryuji: 1400-900**

"I activate my face down Spell card, **Rank-Up-Magic: Fire Force**!" Ryuji shouted, "When Lightning L-Drago is destroyed, it can be used as an XYZ Material together with this card to create a more powerful monster!" L-Drago and the RUM card turned into beams of light and entered a red galaxy portal. "Ancient Emperor, return from defeat with your new power! Rank-Up XYZ Change! Straight from his constellation! Rank 6! **Meteo L-Drago!** "

 **Meteo L-Drago: Rank 6 Beybeast/Fire ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 OU: 2**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn"

Storm Pegasus: 5000-2500

 **TURN 5**

 **Shin: 1600 LP  
Hand: 0**

 **Ryuji: 900 LP  
Hand: 2**

"Prepare for your doom!" Ryuji's dark aura grew stronger, "I draw! I activate Meteo L-Drago's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, all of your monsters are destroyed and L-Drago gains all of their ATK points!". "Not so fast!" I shouted, "I activate my face down Trap card, **Near Fall Out**! With this card, Storm Pegasus won't be destroyed by card effects until the end of this turn!". "But L-Drago still gains his ATK points!"

Meteo L-Drago: 3000-5500

"Prepare to meet what you've sealed!" Ryuji was way more furious than before, "I attack Storm Pegasus with Meteo L-Drago! Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight!" Before Ryuji's monster could hit mine, I activated my last Trap. "I activate my face down Trap card, **Double Fall Out**! With this card, we both take the damage!"

 **Shin: 1600-0**

 **Ryuji: 900-0**

 **TIE**

We both fell to the ground a bit wounded by the explosion. I saw a guy similar to Yuya coming out of warehouse 52 to help Ryuji and Yuzu came out to help me. I heard the girls trying to call the rest of the gang before fainting.

When I woke up, I was lying on my bed and aunt Yoko was near me. "You finally woke up" she said, "It's been two hours since the guys brought you here". "The last thing I remember is my duel against Ryuji" I said, "What happened after that?". "Yuya and the others brought you here" she explained, "A doctor came here and healed your wounds, so you are free to go".

"Where are the guys now?" I asked her. "They went to the park" she replied, "They told me that you could go when you woke up". I put my shoes on, took my jacket and went out of the house. After walking for a while, I got to the park and found the guys having fun there. When they saw me, they approached me to say hi, but Mikisho was not in a very good mood. When she was right in front of me, she punched my face. "That won't help!" I told her. "That's for pushing me, behaving like a monster and almost dying!" she shouted. "And?" I was a bit angry too, but I forgot about my anger when she kissed me right on the lips.

Yuya was shocked. Maybe the reason was that I kissed the girl I liked before him. We broke apart after a while and blushed a bit. We spent the rest of the afternoon together and had fun with the guys.

We all went to our houses after that, but I walked with Mikisho to her house. I didn't know why, but I knew that there was something wrong. When we got there, I asked her what was going on. "The thing is..." she started, "I didn't like to see you like that some hours ago". "I know" I said, "But I don't know what happened. When I summoned my Storm Pegasus, I started feeling a dark energy taking control of my whole body". She hugged me after that and I hugged her back. We looked at the other's eyes and then kissed. After breaking apart, I asked her something that I had been waiting long enough to ask. "I... Would... You... WOULDYOULIKETOBEMYGIRLFRIEND?" I was so nervous that I said everything too fast. "What?" she didn't understand. "I'm sorry" I apologized, "Would... You... Like to... Be my girlfriend?" my face was as red as a tomato. She blushed and gave me a shy smile while she nodded. We hugged and kissed one last time. I had to go, so I said goodbye and returned to Yuya's house.

 **No one's POV:**

Yuto and Shun dragged Ryuji to their hideout. "I can't believe that this idiot had a duel without his mask!" Shun said angrily, "Now someone knows who he is and our mission is in danger!". "Shun, you should stop being like that" Yuto told him, "He just had one duel and only three people saw his face. Plus, you should respect him a bit, he's my cousin". "Well, yeah, but we cannot take risks" Shun said. "That guy..." Yuto said, "He had Ryuji's face!"

 **Shin's POV:**

It was Saturday in the morning and I was ready to have fun with my friends. But there were questions in my mind: Who was Ryuji and what was so important? I didn't have a clue about anything. However, I would end up discovering that he and two other people would play an important role a few weeks later. I decided to just ignore that and focus on my life, my friends and my girlfriend.

I packed my things and went to the park to meet with my friends at the park. When I got there, I found out that only Mikisho was where we agreed. "H-Hi" I blushed. I guess that I was still too shy to talk to her, even though she was my girlfriend... "H-Hi" she was also blushing. I guess that the bad girl that everyone saw was what she tried to look like, but she was sweet. I guess that's what people call Tsundere or something. I sat by her side, grabbed her hand and waited for the others to get to the park.

 **What's up people? There you have chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it (and the new Shin x Mikisho moments). Please, vote on the poll I placed on my profile so I can know if you want Mikisho to have her own dimensional counterparts. That's all for now. Have a good day and Let It Rip!**


	5. Shogun powers!

**MONDAY**

 **Shin's POV:**

It was finally Monday. That meant that my parents would be moving to the city. I went to school with my cousin, Yuzu and Mikisho like every day, had class and then lunch. While we were eating, my girlfriend asked me something.

"Shin, where is the rest of your family?". I stopped eating for a while to explain, "My parents found jobs here, but the rest of my family moved to Europe or the Americas to find jobs". Yeah, that's what happened. I heard that some of my cousins went to Uruguay to meet a guy called Archi or something. I also heard that he is a writer, but I really don't know.

While we were walking to our houses, I got a phone call from my mother. "Hi mom" I was very happy to talk with her after all those days. "Hi sweetheart" she was as nice as always, "We have just finished moving so you can finally come here". "Really? I'll go to Yuya's house to grab my things and then I'll go there. Bye" I hanged up.

Allow me to introduce you to my parents. My mother's name is Mizuki, which means "beautiful moon". She's a nice woman and a very good mother. My father's name is Fudo, which means "wise fire god". I guess that his name really fits him. He is one of the wisest people I've ever met. He was given that name for a reason that I'm revealing later on. What about my name? Well, my name means "heart", "soul" or "spirit". Let's forget about the names for now and let's continue with the story.

The distance from my cousin's house and mine was surprising. Man, only seven blocks away! When I entered my new home and I was amazed. It was so beautiful. What's more, when I entered my bedroom, I found my computer, my library and my other things in perfect order!

"Well well" my father entered the room smiling, "It looks like you really like this new house". "How couldn't I like it?" I smiled. After some seconds, dad put his hand in his pocket and took a small package out of it. "This is for you" he said, "Take it as a welcome gift"

I grabbed it and opened it curiously. I found some cards inside of it. This were the ones inside of the package:  
 **\- Shogun Disc  
\- Red Grand Shogun  
\- Blue Grand Shogun  
\- Green Grand Shogun  
\- Pink Grand Shogun  
\- Yellow Grand Shogun**  
But there were also two other cards that had no illustration nor name. "What are all these cards?" I asked curiously. "It's time for you to know our family's secret" my father was dead serious, "300 years ago, the Grand Shogun and his team sealed their powers inside these cards for their descendants to use them in the future to protect our world. They belong to the Samurai Ranger deck, but only the most powerful duelists of our family have been able to use them. Son, are you ready to protect these cards and use them to protect others?"

I was not expecting that. I was one of the chosen ones? I couldn't believe it. However, knowing that my fate was to use those cards, I nodded. "Excellent" dad smiled, "And about those two cards there, no one has been able to use them yet, but they belong to the Beybeast deck"

After all that, my parents decided to go to the countryside to spend the afternoon there in peace. When we arrived, my father handed me big box and told me to open it when we got to a specific place. We climbed the mountain and I knew that I had to open the box there. I just found a belt with a strange buckle and a disc with kanjis all around it.

"What's all these?" I asked my father. "Remember the story about the Grand Shogun?" he asked me back. "Yeah, but what does it have to do with these things?" I was more confused than before. "Give me your Beybeast deck and let's have a duel!" he ordered me.

 **Minutes later...**

 **TURN ?**

 **Shin: 500 LP  
Hand: 2  
Pendulum: Samurai Mentor Ji (1) – Samurai Apprentice Spike (8)**

 **Fudo: 2000 LP  
Hand: 0  
Field: Storm Pegasus (2500-2000 OU: 0)  
Set cards: 1**

"That's all you've got son?" dad shouted, "I guess that you don't deserve the Grand Shogun's powers!". "You'll regret saying that!" I laughed "I draw! Swing, Pendulum of power! Draw a symbol of hope in heaven! Pendulum Summon! Advance, **Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger**!"

 **Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger: Lv. 7 Warrior/Fire 2500-2000 PS: 4**

"When he is summoned, I can summon **Antonio, the Gold Samurai Ranger** and add the card **Zord Combination** to my hand!"

 **Antonio, the Golden Samurai Ranger: Lv.7 Warrior/Light 2500-2000 PS: 2**

"When he is summoned, I can add **Claw Zord** to me hand! Now, I activate the Spell Zord Combination! I banish my **Lion, Dragon, Bear, Turtle** and **Ape Folding Zords** to summon a new power! Fire lion, water dragon, forest bear, air turtle and earth ape, combine into one and bring hope to heaven and earth! Fusion Summon! Level 8! **Samurai Megazord**!"

 **Samurai Megazord: Lv. 8 Machine/Light/Fusion 3000-2500**

"When this card is summoned, I can draw one card. It's time to unleash my new power!" I shouted, "I activate the Spell **Shog**...". I could not finish the phrase because my father interrupted me. "Wait!" he shouted, "You must place the Shogun Disc into the Shogun Buckle first! It's the only way to control such power!"

I took out the disc from my pocket and placed it where my father told me to. The buckle opened, revealing the face of a Shogun. An armour with pink and yellow arm protection, blue and green leg protection, red breastplate and helmet and the fire kanji on top of it was suddenly placed around my body and I could feel a new power. "Shogun Mode! Power of the Ancestors!" I cried. I was feeling great.

"I activate the Spell **Shogun Disc**! I banish Jayden and summon a new monster from my deck or my hand! Ancient fire ruler, raise once again and bring hope to heaven and earth! Shogun Mode! Power of the Ancestors! Advance, **Red Grand Shogun**!"

 **Red Grand Shogun:** **Lv. 10 Warrior/Fire 3500-3000**

Jayden's armour was replaced by one that was exactly like mine's. "When a Grand Shogun is summoned, I reduce my LP by half and summon the **Samurai Gigazord** for this turn!"

 **Shin: 500-250 LP**

 **Samurai Gigazord: Lv. 12 Machine/Divine/Fusion 5000-5000**

"It's time to have end this duel! I attack Storm Pegasus with my Samurai Gigazord!" I ordered "Mega Strike!". "I always knew that you could do this, but you're not going to defeat me!" dad shouted, "I activate the trap **Double Fall Out**! Now we both take the damage!"

"That's not going to happen!" I grinned, "I activate the Red Great Shogun's effect! Once per turn, I can discard one card from my hand to negate a card's effect and destroy it! Ancient Seal!". The Shogun drew the sealing symbol that denied Double Fall Out's effect and destroyed it. "Continue your attack Gigazord!". Gigazord shot a giant beam of light that destroyed Pegasus.

 **Fudo: 2000-0 LP**

 **Winner: Shin**

My Shogun armour disappeared while mom and dad approached me. "You've proved to be the right person to protect the Shogun cards" mom said, "use them well". We ate something and then returned to the city. On the way back, my father told me something important: "You see, my name means 'wise fire god', right? I was chosen before you to protect the Shogun cards". "Really?!" that was unexpected. "Yes. The fire in my soul showed my father that I was the right choice". So that's the reason why dad has that name.

Once we were back, I decided to go to You Show to see what the guys were doing, but as soon as I entered the building I heard the sounds of a duel. When I got to the room to see what was going on, I saw Yuya duelling Shuzo.

"I attack Guts Master Red with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya shouted, "Spiral Flame Strike!" Odd-Eyes attack destroyed.

 **Shuzo: 2300-500 LP**

"I activate Odd-Eyes' effect! When it destroys a Level 5 or higher monster, the damage you take is doubled! Reaction Force!"

 **Shuzo: 500-0 LP**

 **Winner: Yuya**

Shuzo was knocked back and Yuya runs to where he was. Shuzo just congratulated my cousin for his victory and told him that he was trying to convince Yuya about something. After finishing his short speech he fell unconscious again. We were all a bit sad, but Yuzu smacked Shuzo with a paper fan, making him go back to normal. We all had some more fun until we all left. I took Mikisho to her house, kissed her goodbye and went back home... But that's not what happened! I followed Yuya and Yuzu to the shore, the place where only one thing could happen.

"H-Hey, Yuzu" Yuya started. "What's happening?" she asked. "Well, I-I don't know how to say this but..." he was blushing like crazy. "But what?" she was confused. "I just want to say that you're beautiful and that... I will protect you from anything". They both looked at each other for some seconds before Yuya continued, "W-Would you like to be my girlfriend?". They were both blushing at this point. "Yes!" Yuzu said happily. They shared a sweet kiss before continuing.

I was happy for my cousin. I went back home and I found mom and dad watching television. I just walked towards my room's door trying not to be noticed by my parents, but dad interrupted me. "Son, we need to talk" he said seriously. " _Please, tell me that I'm not into trouble_ " I thought nervously. "My dear, you know who Mikisho Rakari is, right?" mom said. "Y-Yeah" I started trembling. "And she is your girlfriend, right?" she continued. Her words paralyzed me completely. I didn't know what to say. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" I shouted angrily. "Calm down" dad said, "It's nothing bad. In fact, it's something good". "What?" I was not expecting that.

"She is the daughter of my boss and he seems to be happy with you" he was smiling at that point, "He invited us to have dinner at his house tomorrow". Has your father in law ever wanted to have dinner with you and your family? No? Well, that happened to me. I was very happy. I put my bag aside and went to bed because the next day would be incredible.

 **No one's POV:**

"Ryuji, wake up!" Yuto shouted while he slapped his cousin trying to wake him up, "It's been three days since you had a duel with that guy!". Ryuji,, who was still a bit unconscious because of the great hit he had taken, stepped out of the bed in complete silence. While he took his mask from a nearby table, Yuto tried to convince him not to go out, but he couldn't do anything.

Ryuji walked through the streets silently. Some girls that were watching him whispered things like "He's handsome", but the Dragon Man (Ryuji means "Dragon Man") wasn't interested in them. After climbing a building with an incredible speed, he looked at the moon angrily, wondering why he could not defeat his counterpart. Suddenly, a shooting star appeared in the sky. At this point, Ryuji didn't care about fantasy, so he told it a wish. He couldn't have been more mistaken.

That celestial body was not a common shooting star, it was a Divine Star that contained amazing powers. It divided into two and one of the fragments entered Ryuji's deck magically. Bright lights came out of the cards. When their owner stood up, he examined his deck carefully, finding a bunch of new cards. "Perfect" he whispered evilly, "Shin won't know what hit him!"

A giant red dragon came out of one of the cards, but only Ryuji could see it. "I finally stand a chance to fight Academia without any help" he laughed without control. Once he was back in the hideout, he started making plans to destroy his enemies.

 **Shin's POV:**

Man, I had been waiting for that day since the day before hehe. I would finally meet my cute girlfriend's parents. I put on my clothes, grabbed my bag with everything and had breakfast. Since mom and dad went to work early in the morning, they left food ready for me. I checked my deck and found out something amazing. The blank cards I had before had names! I won't tell you their names yet because that would ruin the story.

I went out of the house and went to the Rakari residence, where my beloved one was going out. I don't know if it was just me, but she looked way more beautiful than usual. I also don't know why, but the school uniform made her look stunningly gorgeous. I greeted her with a kiss, grabbed her hand and walked to school. While we were walking, we came across Yuya and Yuzu, who were walking together. Mikisho didn't notice that they were holding hands, but I did and smiled at that.

After school, my cousin said that he had to take care of some business while he walked to You Show with Yuzu. I just went with my girlfriend to the park, where we decided to have a duel.

 **Time skip...**

 **TURN ?**

 **Shin: 1100  
Hand: ?  
Field: Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger (2500-2000)  
** **Pendulum: Samurai Mentor Ji (1) – Samurai Apprentice Spike (8)**

 **Mikisho: 3000  
Hand: ?  
Field: Master Xandred (5000-5000) – Dayu, the Broken Heart (2200-2000)**

"You're finished my dear!" Mikisho shouted, "I activate Master Xandred's effect! I equip Dayu to him, negate his effects and reduce his ATK and DEF points by 1500 to make him invulnerable to effects!"

Master Xandred: 5000-3500 ATK and DEF

"Now is my chance! Master Xandred, attack Jayden! Malefic Strike!" she ordered her monster. "I activate Samurai Mentor Ji's Pendulum effect to negate Jayden's destruction!" I shouted before Xandred's sword almost destroyed my monster.

 **Shin: 1100-300**

"Draw your last card so I can end this fast" Mikisho grinned. " _Here I go, this is my last chance_ " I thought while I placed my hand on my deck, "ANCESTORS DRAW!". Fire surrounded me while I drew my card. In that same moment, I took the Shogun Disc out of my pocket and placed it inside the Shogun Buckle. The armour was placed around my body and I shouted my epic phrase, "Shogun Mode! Power of the Ancestors!".

"Wow!" Mikisho exclaimed, "You look both cool and handsome!". I thanked her for complementing me, but I was ready to finish our duel. "This is ending right now!" I shouted, "I activate the Spell Shogun Disc! I banish Jayden to summon a new monster! Ancient fire ruler, raise once again and bring hope to heaven and earth! Shogun Mode! Power of the Ancestors! Advance, Red Grand Shogun!"

Red Grand Shogun: Lv. 10 Warrior/Fire 3500-3000

"When a Grand Shogun is summoned, I can summon the Samurai Gigazord for one turn by reducing my LP by half!"

 **Shin: 300-150 LP**

Samurai Gigazord: Lv. 12 Machine/Divine/Fusion 5000-5000

"I attack Master Xandred with the Samurai Gigazord!" I commanded, "Mega Strike!". My Gigazord and Master Xandred clashed swords and they both exploded. "Now I attack you directly with my other monster! Shogun Strike!"

 **Mikisho: 3000-0**

We hugged once again after that and I went to my house to get ready for the night.

 **Ryuji's POV:**

I could not believe what I had seen. Shin was not only a threat to our plans, but he was also a member of Academia because of his Fusion monster! Now I had an excuse to take him down and turn him into a card. While I walked away, I wondered where the other fragment had gone. I hoped that it had not gone to Shin's deck. I didn't know how wrong I was.

 **What's up guys? Well, it's been two weeks since the last update and I decided to post this chapter before going camping once again this Tuesday, so I really hope you enjoyed it. Please, write a review so I can know what you think about this. That's all for now. Have a good day and Let It Rip!**


	6. Who invited this guy?

**Note: From now on, monsters base on Power Rangers will be called Champions, Nighlok monster cards with commas will no longer have commas (while some monster cards' names were changed) and both Shin and Mikisho will be as tall as Yuya and Yuzu.**

 **Shin's POV:**

After half an hour, I was ready for the big night. I was only hoping that Mikisho's parents were good people. When I got out of the house, my parents were waiting me with the car. "Oh dear" Mom said, "You look handsome with that suit!". "Thanks mom" I replied.

While we were on the way to my girlfriend's house, dad started asking me some questions. "Son, is this girlfriend of yours pretty?" he asked while laughing. "Dad!" I complained, "Don't ask me those things!". "Just answer, yes or no" he said, still laughing. "YES!" I shouted while blushing a little bit.

After a couple of minutes, we finally arrived at my girl's house. She was waiting for us with her parents. Her father was as tall as dad, while her mother was as tall as mom. I walked out of the car smiling. "Welcome to our house" Mikisho's father said with a huge smile on his face, "My name is Takuma Rakari, nice to meet you". Then, her mother introduced herself, "My name is Yui Rakari, it's a pleasure to meet you". I shook their hands and then kissed Mikisho on the forehead. She was wearing a beautiful pink coat and a pair of white trousers.

We entered the house and started having dinner while chatting. I was told that what we ate was meat and vegetables brought from South America. They were tasty. There was something important that I needed to ask, but there was something more important to do first. "Hey, Mr. Rakari..." I began, but I was interrupted. "Please, call me Takuma" he said. "Well, why would you let your daughter use the evil Nighlok deck without any doubt?" I asked him. He stopped eating and looked at me normally. "You'll see" he began, "that deck has been in our family for generations, and each member must duel with it until being defeated by the right opponent. It is the only way to stop the Nighlok curse that has been inside this family for almost three centuries, at least for some time". The answer was satisfactory and I was happy with it.

Suddenly, a gust of wind made the whole room cold. We thought that it was normal, but we didn't know what was about to happen. Someone broke one of the windows and entered the house. The guy was wearing a cloak and a mask that didn't allow us to see his face.

"You'll pay the price!" he said angrily, "You'll pay for all those that you and your friends turned into cards!". "What are you talking about?!" I asked him, "I haven't done anything!". "We'll see" He replied with an evil smile, "Let's duel!"

"Look, I don't know who you are or what do you have against this young man, but get out of my house!" Takuma shouted angrily. "I wouldn't say that if I were you" the mysterious man said, "Let us duel and back off, you old man!"

 **TURN 1**

 **Shin: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Unknown: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5**

"I'll go first" I said, "I activate the Spell **Battle Wheel x2** , if I have a monster in my hand with the same first name as other monster on my field, I can special summon it, but with 0 ATK and DEF points!"

"I summon **Spiral Fox** in ATK mode!"

 **Spiral Fox: Lv. 4 Beybeast/Water ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400 PS: 3**

"I activate Battle Wheel x2's effect!" I shouted, "Now I can summon **Spiral Lyre**!"

 **Spiral Lyre: Lv. 5 Beybeast/Fire ATK: 0 DEF: 0 PS: 1**

"When I have the required materials on the field, I can Fusion Summon this new creature!" I cried, "Mystic fox, mystic lyre, combine and show heaven and earth the powers of water and fire! Fusion Summon! Level 7! **Spiral Heavenly Fox**!"

 **Spiral Heavenly Fox: Lv. 7 Beybeast/Light ATK: 2700 DEF: 2400**

"I'll destroy you and that monster for using Fusion!" the stranger shouted. "I don't know what you have against Fusion, but I'll find out" I told him, "I end my turn"

 **TURN 2**

 **Shin: 4000 LP  
Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Unknown: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5**

"My turn, I draw" he shouted, "I summon my **Grand Cetus**!"

 **Grand Cetus: Lv. 4 Beybeast/Water ATK: 1100 DEF: 1900**

"If there is a Grand Cetus on the field, I can summon another one!"

Grand Cetus: Lv. 4 Beybeast/Water ATK: 1100 DEF: 1900

"I overlay my two Grand Cetus in order to build the Overlay Network! Ancient hero, rise up from ashes and petrify your enemies! XYZ Summon! Straight from its constellation! Rank 4! **Gravity Destroyer**!"

 **Gravity Destroyer: Rank 4 Beybeast/Dark/XYZ ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 OU: 2**

"I activate its effect! By detaching one overlay unit your fox won't be able to attack!"

 **OU: 2-1**

Spiral Heavenly Fox was petrified by Destroyer's effect

"I end my turn"

"And there will be no next turn" a mysterious voice said. Suddenly, a new masked man jumped through the broken window, "I summon my Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword and The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!". "Don't get in my way, Yuto!" the first man said, "This is none of your business! This duel is over, but I will destroy you now! I summon my Lightning L-Drago, Meteo L-Drago and my new evil friend, **L-Drago Destructor**!"

Three gigantic dragons appeared and surrounded me. "Those cards... You're Ryuji!" I shouted. "Well, I see you found out who I am" he said while taking his mask off, "Now I will be able to see your destruction with my own eyes!". "Not so fast!" I shouted, "I summon Storm Pegasus, Galaxy Pegasus and my new cosmic ally, **Big Bang Pegasus**!"

My monsters confronted Ryuji's and Yuto's monsters. Ryuji's L-Dragos and my Pegasus started yelling in pain, as a dark aura surrounded me. I started to lose control of my body, but I got some help from Mikikisho, Takuma and my father. "I summon Cursed Warrior Deker, Nighlok King Serrator and Master Xandred!" Mikisho started by summoning her strongest monsters. "Let me join you!" her father told her, "I summon **Morlock General Morticon** , **Morlock Wizard Imperious** and **Knight Wolf Koragg**!". Finally, my father appeared with his duel disk, "And for the big ending, I summon **Mystic Champion – Red** , **Mystic Champion – Solaris Knight** and **Mystic Champion – Wolf Warrior**!". After that, dad started shaking me until I regained control of my body, "Thanks, dad!" I thanked him. "No problem, son" he told me, "Now let's get rid of them!"

"I believe that we will need some reinforcements" Ryuji said, "I summon Gravity Destroyer and **Hades Kerbecs**!".

"If he uses reinforcements, then we will use them too!" I ordered, "I summon the Samurai Gigazord from my other deck and the Red Grand Shogun!". "Good idea" Mikisho said, "I use Serrator's effect to summon two Papyrux Tokens!". "Not bad, but let's see if you can beat this!" Takuma said friendly, "I summon **Morlock Terror Megahorn** and **Morlock Terror Sculpin**!". "Hey, don't leave me behind!" dad shouted, "I summon **Mystic Champion – White** and the **Manticore Megazord**!"

The scene was scary. Suddenly, Yuto used a smoke bomb and disappeared with Ryuji. I was relieved that no one was hurt, but suddenly, my body couldn't control the dark power and I fainted. I woke up the next day on my bed. I found a note on my desk that said this: "Son, you fainted last night after the encounter with Ryuji, so we brought you here. Don't worry about the broken window, Takuma told me that he had a lot of money. Oh, and don't worry about school, I told the headmaster about the incident and he told me that you could stay in the house. Have a good day". By the way it was written, I said that dad wrote it, but that didn't matter for the moment. I needed to find a way to stop Ryuji once and for all.

 **Well, it's been more than a month since I updated this story. I had to study for the final exams and then I had to help my parents at home. Luckily, I wrote this for you so you can enjoy a chapter that I had been planning for quite some time. Maybe the next chapter is a Christmas special, but who knows. Maybe you noticed that Takuma uses a deck based on Morlocks/Forces of Darkness and Fudo uses a deck based on Mystic Rangers (both decks are based on characters from Power Rangers Mystic Force). I really liked Mystic Force and I wanted to make two decks based on it. Maybe (just maybe) I'll create a Megaforce deck, but for my next story. I hope you liked this chapter. Have a good day and Let It Rip!**


	7. Stars vs Netherworld: Ryuji vs Mikisho

**I did some changes in monster names for them to look better ;)**

 _ **Nightmare...  
No one's POV...**_

 **TURN ?**

 **Shin: ? LP  
Hand: 2  
Field: Empty**

 **VS**

 **Ryuji: ? LP  
Hand: 4  
Field: L-Drago Destructor**

The battlefield had been totally obliterated by the brutal clash of duelists. The only thing that remained was the dirt forming the floor. Ryuji stood up with great difficulty, ready for the final blow.

"Let get this over with..." he said while looking at his opponent without any trace of emotions on his face, "L-Drago Destructor, terminate Shin!". L-Drago turned into a gigantic flame while moving towards Shin at an incredible speed. Shin couldn't even move, because his wounds made any movement extremely painful.

 _ **Shin's POV...**_

I woke up almost screaming, but I could resist it once I realised I was safe. The idea of losing against Ryuji kept bouncing inside my head, making it hurt like never before. I knew I couldn't lose against my twin from another world. At the moment, I had no idea why, but I simply knew it was a possibility that should not take place.

As I tried to go back to sleep, it was impossible for me not to feel worried about my friends. Ryuji's attack during my dinner with Mikisho's family could have perfectly hurt any of the people inside the room. In some possible world, it surely did. This dark thought constantly attacked my nerves and any way of making it disappear had banished.

A mysterious wish of going to the docks suddenly invaded my brain, and I knew I had to go there as soon as I could, but that would have to wait until the next afternoon, since school is always first.

 _ **Mikisho's POV**_ _ **...**_

As we walked out of school, I noticed an expression of pain painted on Shin's face. I knew he wasn't fine, but I also knew he had to spend some time by himself. However, it was impossible for me not to follow him from a certain distance to see what he would do. It was weird to see him going towards the docks, since it was not a place we used to visit.

While he stood near a crate, I realised that he was simply stressed by everything that had happened in the last few days, and because of his strong will, I knew he would be fine. Before I could turn around, a hand covered my mouth and a familiar voice coming from behind me spoke. "Shhh, don't shout or you will see what happens" it warned, "Just come with me or there will be consequences."

After removing his hand from my mouth, I turned around just to see a hooded guy wearing a mask. I followed him to an abandoned warehouse located in the outskirts of the city. When we entered, he took off his mask, but what I could see was more than enough for me to recognise him.

"What do you want now?" I asked him with certain hate, "Wasn't it enough for you to almost destroy my house?". Ryuji simply grinned while he took off his hood. "I want a duel," he said mockingly, "or is it too much to ask?"

"Ugh, you are simply disgusting" I replied, "Fine, but if I win, you will stop stalking us." "That's a highly improbable scenario," he commented while preparing his duel disk "but I accept your conditions."

 **TURN 1**

 **Mikisho: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5**

 **Ryuji: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5**

"I'll go first" Ryuji said, "Since the field is empty, I can summon my **Storm Capricorn**!"

 **Storm Capricorn: Lv. 5 Beybeast/Earth ATK: 2000 DEF: 100**

"Now I summon **Poison Serpent**!"

 **Poison Serpent: Lv. 4 Beybeast/Dark ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500**

"I activate Poison Serpent's effect, which allows me to decrease a monster's level by one, while removing from it's ATK points the same number from it's DEF points!"

 **Storm Capricorn: Lv. 5-4 ATK: 2000-1900**

"Now I use Storm Capricorn and Poison Serpent to build the overlay network!" both monsters turned into beams of light before entering the galaxy portal, "Wild ruler of the dark nebula, come out and swallow all light! Xyz Summon! Descend from your constellation! **Dark Wolf**!"

 **Dark Wolf: Rank 4 Beybeast/Dark/Xyz ATK: 2200 DEF: 2200**

"I end my turn"

 **TURN 2**

 **Mikisho: 4000 LP  
Hand: 5**

 **Ryuji: 4000 LP  
Hand: 3**

" _He is easy for now_ " I though, " _I need to be careful_ ". "I draw! If there are no monsters on my field, I can summon **Nighlok Sage Octoroo** in DEF mode!"

 **Nighlok Sage Octoroo: Lv. 4 Nighlok/Dark ATK: 1300 DEF: 1800**

"When Octoroo is summoned, I can special summon a **Nighlok Trooper** from my deck, so advance, **Nighlok Trooper Spitfang**!"

 **Nighlok Trooper Spitfang: Lv. 3 Nighlok/Dark/Tuner ATK: 700 DEF: 1200**

"Finally, I normal summon **Nighlok Trooper Mooger** from my hand!"

 **Nighlok Trooper Mooger: Lv. 3 Nighlok/Dark ATK: 1300 DEF: 800**

"Now prepare for your doom!" I cried, "I tune my Lv. 4 Nighlok Sage Octoroo and my Lv. 3 Nighlok Trooper Mooger with my Lv. 3 Nighlok Trooper Spitfang!" Spitfang turned into three green rings while the others went through them, "Evil King of the Nighlok, rise from the bottom of the Sanzu River and bring doom to heaven and earth! Synchro Summon! Level 10! **Nighlok King** **Serrator**!"

 **Nighlok King Serrator: Lv. 10 Nighlok/Dark/Synchro ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000**

"Nice monster" Ryuji commented, "It's a shame it won't save you from getting destroyed." "Shut up, idiot!" I shouted furiously, "When Serrator is summoned, I can summon two **Papyrux Tokens** , which can't attack this turn!"

 **Papyrux Token x2: Lv. 5 Nighlok/Dark ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500**

"I use the **Sanzu River** Field Spell, which makes Nighlok monsters indestructible by battle!" The red waters of the Sanzu River flooded the field. "It's time to teach you a good lesson! Go, Serrator, destroy his Dark Wolf!"

"Not so fast, young lady, I activate my Dark Wolf's effect!" Ryuji interrupted, "By detaching one Overlay Unit, the attacking monster loses 500 ATK points until the End Phase!"

OU: 2-1

Nighlok King Serrator ATK: 3500-3000

"That doesn't matter!" I smiled, "Your Wolf will be destroyed!" Serrator moved quicly towards Wolf and destroyed it with his claws.

 **Ryuji: 4000-3200 LP**

"When Dark Wolf is destroyed, I can summon its remaining materials," Ryuji smiled "so rise, Storm Capricorn!"

"Ugh, I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Nighlok King Serrator ATK: 3000-3500

 **TURN 3**

 **Mikisho: 4000 LP  
Hand: 1**

 **Ryuji: 3200 LP  
Hand: 3**

"I draw" Ryuji said, but his emotions were disappearing, "When Storm Capricorn is on the field, I can special summon **Thermal Pisces** in DEF mode."

 **Thermal Pisces: Lv. 5 Beybeast/Water ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000**

"Using Storm Capricorn and Therman Pisces, I build the overlay network!" he suddenly shifted from an emotionless state to one of unstoppable rage. "Ancient Emperor, rise once again to bring misery to those who oppose you! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Descend from your constellation! **Lightning L-Drago**!"

 **Lightning L-Drago: Rank 5 Beybeast/Dark/Xyz ATK 2500 DEF: 2000 OU: 2**

 ** _Shin's POV..._**

I suddenly lost control. I attempted to resist, but it was worthless. I became enranged and I felt like I wanted to annihilate someone. I reached into my pocket and took Pegasus from my deck. I felt something from it... like a call. I also took the Shogun Disc from my backpack, since I also felt a mysterious call from it.

As I put them together, a benevolent energy flowing through my veins, as a female voice inside my head calmly told me "Don't worry, I'm here to help you." It felt relaxing, yet powerful. I felt free of the dark energy that was filling my body, and when I looked down at Pegasus... the card was totally different. It was no longer an Xyz monster, but a Pendulum one.

 _ **Mikisho's POV...**_

Ryuji's L-Drago started... crying. It looked like it simply didn't want to fight anymore. "L-Drago! What's happening to you?!" he screamed desperately. The gigantic dragon shrieked and fell to the ground. When it returned to normal, Ryuji was surprised. "Hey!" he was annoyed, "What happened to my L-Drago? He is weaker now! Anyways, his new effect is more than enough to defeat you!"

Shin's evil twin was ready to continue fighting. "I activate Lightning L-Drago's effect! I detach one overlay unit and one of your monsters loses 150 ATK points times its Level until the end of my turn!" he firmly stated, "Since your Papyrux Token has the lowest attack, I pick it! Dragon Emperor, Soaring Bite Strike!"

OU: 2-1

L-Drago wrapped itself around the Papyrux Token and squeezed it.

Papyrux Token ATK: 2000-1250

"Now's the time to win!" Ryuji was losing his sanity by now, "Go on, L-Drago, crush her Papyrux Token! Dragon Emperor, Soaring Destruction!" L-Drago squeezed my Papyrux Token even more and then released it, making it fall to the ground.

 **Mikisho: 4000-2750 LP**

"I activate my Trap card, **Master Xandred's Wrath** , which allows me to summon one Spitfang and one Mooger from my graveyard!"

 **Nighlok Trooper Spitfang: Lv. 3 Nighlok/Dark/Tuner ATK: 700 DEF: 1200**

 **Nighlok Trooper Mooger: Lv. 3 Nighlok/Dark ATK: 1300 DEF: 800**

"I place two cards face down and end my turn!"

Papyrux Token ATK: 1250-2000

 **TURN 4**

 **Mikisho: 2750 LP  
Hand: 1**

 **Ryuji: 3200 LP  
Hand: 1**

"My turn again, I draw"

"Your real doom is just beginning!" I thought I could win now, "I tune my Lv. 5 Papyrux Token with my Lv. 3 Nighlok Trooper Spitfang!" Spitfang turned into three green rings while the Papyrux Token flew through them, "General of the Master's troops, gather the Nighlok soldiers for battle! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Arise from the Sanzu River! **Nighlok Commander General Gut**!"

 **Nighlok Commander General Gut: Lv. 8 Nighlok/Dark/Synchro ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500**

"From my hand I activate the Spell One for One, so I discard my **Nighlok Commander Doubletone** to summon my **Mooger Trick or Treater**!"

 **Mooger Trick or Treater: Lv. 1 Nighlok/Dark/Tuner ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Now I tune my Lv. 3 Nighlok Trooper Mooger with my Lv. 1 Mooger Trick or Treater!" The Mooger Trick or Treater turned into a green ring while the other monster flew through it, "Long armed demon, arise from the bottom of the Sanzu River and bring doom to heaven and earth! Synchro Summon! Level 4! **Nighlok** **Commander** **Rofer**!"

 **Nighlok** **Commander** **Rofer:** **Lv. 4 Nighlok/Dark/Synchro/Tuner ATK: 1800 DEF: 1800**

"For the big end, when Rofer is used to Synchro Summon, it counts as two Tuner monsters- Plus, the monsters used as materials loses 2 Levels!"

Nighlok King Serrator Lv.: 10-8

"I tune my Lv. 8 Nighlok King Serrator with my Lv. 4 Nighlok Commander Rofer!" Rofer turned into four green rings while Serrator flew threw them, "Pure evil! Ultimate Nighlok! Rise from the bottom of the Sanzu River and bring doom, chaos and destruction to heaven and earth! Synchro Summon! Level 12! **Nighlok Supreme Ruler** **Master Xandred**!"

 **Nighlok Emperor** **Master Xandred:** **Lv. 12 Nighlok/Dark/Synchro ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000**

"I see," Ryuji smiled in an evil way "that's your best monster?" "It is, and it has a lot to offer" I responded.

"Go, Master Xandred! Attack Lightning L-Drago! Malefic Strike!"

Xandred ran towards L-Drago and used his sword to pierce its chest, causing a great explosion.

"Ugh" Ryuji was thrown backwards violently.

 **Ryuji: 3200-700 LP**

"It's over now!" I was ready for the final strike, "Go, General Gut! Attack Ryuji directly!"

"No, it's not over yet. I activate my face down Spell card! **Rank-Up-Magic: Fire Force**!" Ryuji said while standing up, "When Lightning L-Drago is destroyed, I can use it and this card as Xyz materials to summon an even more powerful monster!"

"Ancient Emperor, return from defeat with your new power! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 6! Rise from the cosmic volcano! **Meteo L-Drago**!"

 **Meteo L-Drago: Rank 6 Beybeast/Fire/Xyz ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 OU: 2**

" _Crap_ " I thought. "I end my turn"

 **TURN 5**

 **Mikisho: 2750 LP  
Hand: 0**

 **Ryuji: 700 LP  
Hand: 1**

"My turn, I draw"

"Now, for this L-Drago's effect, I can detach one overlay unit to decrease a monster's ATK points by 200 times its Level until the end of my turn! And I pick your Papyrux Token once again! Dragon Emperor, Soaring Bite Strike!"

OU: 2-1

L-Drago squeezed my Papyrux Token once again, but this time it set it on fire.

Papyrux Token ATK: 2000-1000

"Now, prepare to suffer! Meteo L-Drago, crush her Papyrux Token! Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight!"

 **Mikisho: 2750-750 LP**

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

Papyrux Token ATK: 1000-2000

 **TURN 6**

 **Mikisho: 750 LP  
Hand: 0**

 **Ryuji: 700 LP  
Hand: 2**

" _I bet he has something there, so I must be careful_ "

"I draw"

"I activate Master Xandred's effect! I can equip him with a Nighlok monster on the field, decrease his ATK and DEF points by 1500 until the end of this turn and invulnerable to effects! I equip him with my Papyrux Token!"

Nighlok Emperor Master Xandred ATK/DEF: 5000-3500/5000-3500

"Your L-Drago may be powerful, but it is still weaker than my monster! Go, Master Xandred! Attack Meteo L-Drago! Malefic Strike!"

 **Ryuji: 700-200 LP**

"I see that you are as careful as you are pretty, but that will cost you a lot!" Ryuji grinned, "I activate my face down Spell card, **Rank-Up-Magic: Cosmic Force**! When Meteo L-Drago is destroyed, I can use it and this card as Xyz materials to summon my ultimate monster!"

" _This is not going to be good_ "

The place became darker than the darkest of nights. I could deduce that this was not going to be good, since I could hear a mighty roar coming from the darkness.

"Ancient Emperor, use the power of the star fragment to rise from defeat one last time! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 7! Reloaded with the power of the star fragment! **Legendary Beyblade – L-Drago Destructor**!"

A gigantic lightning filled the room with light, almost leaving me blind because of its speed. As soon as I could open my eyes, I could slowly feel how all of my body's nerves almost stopped working because of what I was seeing.

 **Legendary Beyblade – L-Drago Destructor: Rank 7 Beybeast/Divine/Xyz ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000 OU: 2**

"This is where YOUR doom begins!" Ryuji was grinning, but there was something horrifying on his face: his eyes were turned totally white.

 **Hey there guys. I know it's been over a year since I posted the last chapter (my "excuses" don't count). If you want to ask me "Why do you keep changing the monster's names?" the only thing I have to say is because I want them to look good, as if they were authentic cards.  
If you are asking yourselves why I took so long, my answer is that I was really busy studying, and since this is my junior year of high school and I want to study astronomy in university, I must learn a lot of math (which is not the subject I am best at).**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Be cool and Let It Rip!**


End file.
